


Beach day

by TheJelliphish



Series: Oncie/Night oneshots (based of RPs) [3]
Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJelliphish/pseuds/TheJelliphish
Summary: Night and Oncie go to the beach
Relationships: The Once-ler/The Once-ler (The Lorax)
Series: Oncie/Night oneshots (based of RPs) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038674
Kudos: 3





	Beach day

“Hello cupcake, how are you doing? How's life treating you?” Night asked when Oncie opened the door.

Oncie smiled “I’m just jake! How are you my love?”

“Oh I’m fine. Just wanted to spend some time with the love of my life,” Night said.

Oncie blushed “Aw, well what would you like to do today?”

“I don't know, any ideas?” Night asked  
“We could go on a walk to the park, or stay in?” Oncie suggested  
“Want to go to the river and swim with me?” Night suggested.  
Oncie nodded “Yes, please! Gimme a second,” He ran into the house to get on his swimsuit. He pulled a light dress on over it.  
“Alright then, let's go!” Night said when he saw his boyfriend come back from the house.  
Oncie grabbed Night’s hand “Okay!”  
“Did you take the swimsuit?” Night asked  
Oncie nodded “Yep! Don’t worry, I brought my swimsuit,”  
Night looked over at Oncie “I can't wait to see it,”  
Oncie blushed “Ah, thanks...it’s just shorts and a sports bra,”  
“Next time I will buy a swimsuit for you, my sunlight,” Night said.  
Oncie repressed a smile “You spoil me,” He pointed over to the river “Look we’re here!”  
“Well, time to swim like old times!” Night said. He quickly striped down and morphed into his wolf form. “LOOK AT ME JUMPING IN THE WATER!!!” The puppy barked.  
Oncie’s face was very red “Agh! Okay!” He pulled off his dress so he was just in his swimsuit “Wait fer me!” He ran into the water.  
“Catch me! Prove that you can be a hunter! Also... Nice swimsuit, it suits you,” Night said.  
“Thank you! Okay!” Oncie responded  
“The water, the weather, the atmosphere... Everything is perfect! But nothing is as perfect as my lovely Oncie. The most perfect thing and person in the universe,” Night complimented.  
“I think that’d be you. And the weather is very nice!” Oncie said, smiling.  
Night blushed “Wow... I wasn't prepared,”  
Oncie giggled “It’s the truth,” He kissed Night on the cheek.  
“The same for you, my rare flower,” Night said.  
“Fine, I guess we can both be,” Oncie agreed.


End file.
